Emancipation
by CerosDaniel
Summary: Theo selalu memimpikan pasangan hidup seperti ibunya. Yang cantik parasnya dan lembut pribadinya. Tapi bagaimana jika ia dipertemukan dengan Hermione Jane Granger? Wanita dengan watak keras yang suka mengatur-ngatur? "Aku memang suka memerintahmu, tapi itu karena aku mempedulikanmu" / "Aku benci emansipasi wanita." AU OOC DLDR!


Serangkaian bunga lily putih itu terkapar diatas tanah berwarna merah kecoklatan. Pengirimnya, lelaki berjubah hitam, tengah menengadahkan kepala. Memandang daun-daun pohon yang melayang terhempas sang angin. Ia melamun. Pikirannya melayang pada bayang-bayang sang ibunda. Dimana sosoknya terkubur tepat dibawah gundukan tanah di hadapan lelaki itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, mom." Gumamnya lirih. Ia hendak menangis. Namun ditahan olehnya. Bagaimanapun kini ia berada di tempat umum. Ia sungkan meneteskan air mata di depan banyak orang. Itu mengundang perspektif jelek padanya.

"Seharusnya dulu, aku tidak menyia-nyiakan waktuku." Sesalnya kemudian. Tapi sedalam apapun ia larut dalam kesedihan. Keadaan tetap tidak akan berubah. Malang memang. Penyesalan selalu terletak di akhir. Jika ia dapat kembali ke masa lalu. Maka ia akan memilih bernaung di waktu itu dan kekal abadi di dalamnya. Dengan begitu takkan adalagi rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang kini kerap menyelimuti hatinya.

Kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menyesali semuanya.

'

'

Hermione Jane Granger, menekan-nekan pelipisnya setelah ia melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah. Rasa penat, pusing, sekaligus frustasi melanda wanita muda tersebut setelah ia mendapat kabar kalau bosnya, Theodore Nott. Lagi-lagi mangkir dari kantornya.

Tentu saja karena ulahnya itu. Hermione harus repot-repot menjemput pemuda yang katanya sedang berada di pinggiran Kota London.

Tidak mau membuang waktu berharganya, maka wanita itu memacu mobil sedannya dengan kecepatan cahaya. Berulang kali mulutnya melafalkan alamat dan tempat yang ia tuju. Lekang beberapa menit kemudian. Ia menemukan sosok bosnya itu. Theodore Nott tengah berdiri di pinggiran tiang sambil memainkan pelatuk api.

Hermione langsung saja meninju klakson mobil hingga suara nyaring mendengung hebat. Ia tak peduli kalau orang-orang disekitarnya mulai memperhatikannya dengan kesal. Karena ia sendiri pun sudah kesal dengan kelakuan atasannya. Mungkin kalau dicermati lebih rinci. Disekitar ubun-ubun dan kepala milik Hermione terdapat kepulan asap dan hawa kemarahan.

Aksi Hermione itu langsung mendapat perhatian Theo. Lelaki itu segera menghampiri mobil asistennya. Langkahnya masih tetap tenang meskipun hatinya dalam keadaan getir menyadari kehadiran Hermione. Berangsur memasuki mobil Hermione yang terparkir di bahu jalan. Theo duduk di samping Hermione tanpa memberi komentar apapun.

"Kau...!" Geram Hermione tertahan. Walau berusaha semaksimal mungkin menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak. Tapi tetap saja, sikap tenang Theo membuatnya muak. Theo seolah-olah sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

"Kau tahu... kau telah melewatkan rapat penting perusahaan?" Tanya Hermione dengan nada bergetar. Matanya menatap nyalang sosok pemuda yang memalingkan pandangan darinya itu. Theo enggan terlibat kontak mata dengannya. Ia terlalu takut. Sungguh, Hermione terlihat sangat menyeramkan saat ini.

"Jawab aku, Theo!" Pekik Hermione frustasi.

"Rapat itu tidak penting!" Balas Theo ketus. Meski nada Theo ditinggikan juga. Tersirat keraguan dan ketakutan juga di dalamnya. Ayolah, lelaki mana yang mau berurusan dengan Hermione? Wanita itu bak sosok monster di serial tv ultraman yang sedang mengamuk ketika marah.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Theo. Wanita itu malah semakin berani meneriaki atasannya.

"Tidak penting katamu? HAAH?!"

Nyaris, gendang telinga pemuda itu pecah karena teriakan Hermione. Kalau saja kupingnya tidak disumbat dengan kedua tangannya. Mungkin ia akan menjadi seorang tunarungu. Tuhan, Theo benar-benar sedang menghadapi makhluk buas.

"Lalu apa pentingnya rapat itu?" Tanya Theo pelan. Dari nadanya itu, ia bermaksud untuk mengalah.

Alih-alih bertujuan untuk mencairkan suasana. Wanita itu malah menarik pipi Theo dengan tenaga perkasanya. Kini mereka saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Dimana Theo terlihat pucat pasi sementara Hermione tampak sangat murka.

"Apa pentingnya kau bilang? Lalu apa nasib perusahaanmu itu tidak penting?!"

"Itukan perusahaanku, bukan perusahaanmu. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu semarah ini 'kan? Kau asistenku, bukan atasanku!" Balas Theo membela diri. Ia mendengus kesal serta menarik paksa wajahnya dari cengkraman tangan Hermione.

"He? Well well well, kau sudah menjadi pembangkang rupanya. Tolong ya apa anda lupa kalau anda telah menjadikan saya salah satu karyawan perusahaan anda? Lalu jika perusahaan anda jatuh, bagaimana dengan nasib saya?" Tanya Hermione sakarstis. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya membuang muka. Memberi kesan angkuh bagi siapapun yang melihatnya saat itu.

"Lho? Bukankah kau mendapat ijazah Oxford? Kurasa wanita secerdas dirimu tidak akan sulit mencari pekerjaan lain. Bahkan seharusnya kau menyesal bekerja di tempatku. Diluar sana masih ban-"

"Cukup!" Potong Hermione cepat. Setelah mereka jeda beberapa detik untuk bernafas, Hermione melanjutkan. "Aku lelah berdebat, kita ke kantor sekarang dan jangan banyak bicara!" Titah Hermione penuh penekanan.

'

'

'

Theo membenamkan tubuhnya ketika ia sampai di kursi kebesarannya. Tubuhnya lelah dan kupingnya terasa sangat ngilu sekali setelah mendengar ceramah panjang Hermione. Wanita itu terus merepet dan memerintahinya ini itu sebagai balasan karena Theo membolos rapat perusahaan. Kalau sudah Hermione yang memerintah. Theo benar-benar kewalahan. Pasalnya ia memang tidak pernah tega memarahi atau mengerasi wanita. Alhasil, ya wanita itu lah yang sekarang menjadi bosnya.

Nahasnya, untuk sekarang Theo masih belum bisa bernafas lega. Karena wanita itu masih berada di ruangannya. Selama wanita itu masih berada disekitarnya. Maka ia tidak akan pernah bisa tenang.

Hermione sedang sibuk meneliti dan menilik ulang berkas-berkas yang baru saja dikerjakan Theo. Sesekali alisnya mengkerut saat membaca kata demi kata yang tertera disana. Pertanda bahwa ia amat serius dalam membacanya.

Sebaliknya, Theo menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memejamkan matanya. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang guna menopang kepalanya. Berniat beristirahat sejenak setelah ia bekerja selama enam jam lamanya. Sayang, tidak lama waktu berselang. Suara Hermione menginstrupsinya.

"Kau bekerja dengan sangat baik." Puji sang wanita seraya merapihkan berkas-berkas di genggamannya.

"Ya."

"Apa maksudmu dengan hanya berkata 'ya'?"

'Mulai lagi.' Batin Theo menanggapi sikap Hermione. Ia akhirnya hanya menghela napas. Bergerak dari posisinya untuk memberi Hermione segelas anggur merah berkelas. Itu ia lakukan agar suasana mencair. Namun sebelum Theo menuangkan minuman itu ke sebuah gelas. Hermione terlebih dahulu menyela.

"Aku tidak minum anggur. Lebih baik aku minum teh saja dibawah. Kau mau satu?" Tawar Hermione.

Cubit kulit Theo sekarang. Karena saat ini ia sedang tidak percaya bahwa Hermione baru saja menawarinya sesuatu. Yang artinya ia juga punya sisi kebaikan selain daripada sikap bossynya itu. Ini keajaiban!

"Kau mau atau tidak?" Ucapan Hermione ini langsung menyadarkan lelaki itu dari lamunannya. Theo lantas menjawab.

"A-aku. Oke-oke aku minta satu." Jawab Theo tergagap.

"Okay, tunggu disini dan jangan berbuat yang macam-macam." Tegas Hermione.

Hermione lekas meninggalkan ruangan kerja Theo. Suara debuman kecil dari pintu menyusul kepergian si wanita. Ok, karena Hermione sudah mengancamnya dengan tidak berbuat macam-macam. Maka kini hanya satu yang Theo lakukan. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya. Melukiskan bayang-bayang seseorang dalam kegelapan.

Ibunya.

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini rasa rindu Theo terhadap ibunya semakin besar saja intensitasnya. Bahkan saking terlalu besar dan semakin sering dialami olehnya. Ia sempat mempunyai dugaan bahwa ini adalah sebuah pertanda atau sebuah kontak tak kasat mata. Ia merasa ibunya ingin mengatakan sesuatu dari Surga sana. Tapi ibunya tak kunjung bisa mengirim pesan tersebut. Entahlah, instingnya lah yang berkata demikian.

Entah instingnya benar atau tidak. Tapi, kali ini Theo harus percaya akan hal itu. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mempercayainya. Kalau sudah menyangkut ibunya. Maka ia akan menanggapi hal itu dengan serius. Ia takkan mengulangi kesalahan serupa dengan mengabaikan perkataan ibunya dahulu.

Setelah beberapa waktu kemudian, suara deritan dan debuman pintu terdengar kembali.

"Lama menunggu?"

Theo membuka kelopak matanya. Irisnya menangkap sosok Hermione yang melangkah anggun padanya. Di kedua tangan mungilnya terdapat sebuah nampan berisi dua gelas teh yang masih mengepulkan asap panas.

Theo menggeleng. 'Malah kau terlalu cepat,' Timpal Theo dalam batin.

"Kenapa tidak minta office boy saja kalau cuma untuk membuatkan teh?" Tanya Theo penasaran. Tapi pertanyaan itu sepertinya harus ia telan bulat-bulat. Karena Hermione hanya tersenyum tanpa berucap apapun. Theo pun cukup pintar untuk menghindari perdebatan. Maka selanjutnya mereka hanya menikmati teh dan kesunyian yang melingkup diantara mereka.

Namun kenikmatan itu terpaksa harus berhenti ketika muncul seorang wanita dari ambang pintu.

"Tuan Nott. Apakah anda ada di da-" kata-kata wanita itu terputus ketika wanita tersebut melihat eksistensi Hermione yang turut hadir dalam ruangan megah itu. Ia yang awalnya datang dengan lantang tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terlihat sangat kaku.

"O-oh, maaf. Saya kira sudah tidak ada orang. Saya hanya ingin memastikan kalau ruangan ini tetap bersih." Ucap wanita itu sambil tertunduk malu.

Darisana Hermione bisa menyimpulkan bahwa wanita itu berbohong dan ia segera sadar kalau wanita itu memiliki maksud lain saat memutuskan memasuki ruangan ini. Mengetahui hal itu, ia mendengus tak suka.

"Kalau begitu kembali urusi urusanmu." Cibir Hermione sembari menyeruput cangkir tehnya tanpa menatap si wanita.

"Ba-baiklah."

Dengan begitu berakhirlah sudah suasana dingin itu. Tapi Theo yang sedari tadi hanya melihat kedua pegawainya berselisih akhirnya angkat bicara mengomentari sikap tak biasa Hermione.

"Kau tidak pandai bersosialisasi dengan teman wanitamu ya?" Tanya Theo penuh dengan nada kehati-hatian.

"It's none of your business, sir."

"Tapi bukannya kau memiliki banyak teman semasa di hogwarts dulu? Baik pria maupun wanita. Well, menurutku ini aneh." Tukas Theo. "Apalagi kau dekat dengan Weasley si tukang guyon itu." Tambahnya.

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Itu bukan urusanmu! Tuan-Theo-Do-Not"

Mendengar balasan dingin Hermione. Theo hanya bisa mengangkat kedua tangannya. Tanda bahwa ia tidak mau lagi melanjutkan perbicangan itu. Setidaknya ia masih ingin kupingnya sehat. Ia tak ingin mendengar rentetan ceramah dari bibir sexy Hermione itu lagi. Cukup sekali saja dalam hari ini. Atau ia harus dilarikan ke klinik pendengaran terdekat.

'

'

'

Hermione tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa dirinya terjebak dalam dinding tebal milik Nott corporation. Perusahaan kertas tersohor yang bermukim di London, Inggris. Memang dirinya sendiri lah yang memutuskan ingin bekerja di tempat ini dengan tujuan memuaskan hasrat haus akan ilmunya. Ia berpikir jika ia kerja di tempat seperti ini, maka akan ada banyak sekali buku yang dapat ia baca. Saat awal ia datang dan melamar kerja di tempat ini. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Nott corp ternyata milik seorang Nott.

Hell yeah, semula ia tidak pernah curiga dengan 'Nott' karena ia tidak begitu mengenali Theodore Nott. Teman semasa ia duduk di sekolah tingkat menengah. Betapa tidak? Lelaki itu seakan menutup dirinya rapat-rapat. Bahkan saat itu Hermione yakin sekali. Bahwa selama lelaki itu bersekolah. Ia hanya memiliki dua orang teman. Blaise Zabini, si lelaki berbadan subur yang lucu. Dan Draco Malfoy, bangsawan rupawan dengan sikap angkuh selangitnya.

Theodore Nott bukanlah orang yang senang menarik perhatian atau pun cerdas dalam suatu bidang pelajaran tertentu. Ia hanya lelaki biasa. Senang membolos dan memiliki tampang diatas rata-rata. Ia juga bukan orang yang menyenangkan. Terkesan irit bicara terutama terhadap wanita. Ia selalu berbicara sekenanya saja. Terkadang itu membuat kaum hawa agak jengkel dan sebagian wanita memilih menjauhinya. Termasuk dirinya juga sih. Dulu Hermione menilai bahwa Theo adalah pria yang tak waras karena ia selalu menarik diri dari lingkungannya.

Semuanya itu membuat Hermione terlalu buram mengingat semua tentang Theodore Nott.

Tapi ada satu hal yang diyakini Hermione,

Lelaki itu pastilah mengingat jelas dirinya. Si primadona sekolah, queen of prom, si miss-it-know-all, ketua di club sains dan seni tari. Tapi siapa sangka? Ternyata nasib berkata lain. Hermione sang ratu sekolah ternyata hanya bisa menjadi karyawan dari orang yang tingkatnya lebih rendah saat mereka bersekolah.

Selepas dari hal itu. Ia punya sebuah pertanyaan di benaknya.

Apa yang membuat Theodore Nott dengan prestasi biasa-biasanya dan tingkat kehadiran mencapai titik terendahnya itu bisa menjadi salah satu sosok paling sukses di tanah Inggris ini? Coba lihatlah ia sekarang. Bahkan ketika memimpin perusahaan pun ia masih terlihat sama ketika bersekolah. Cenderung lamban, tidak cakap, dan masih suka membolos.

Yang Hermione ketahui ialah kenyataan bahwa Theo bukanlah orang yang dilahirkan menjadi seorang kaya raya. Saat bersekolah dulu, ia masih ingat ketika semasa perkenalan Theo pernah menceritakan kehidupan sederhananya dan perkerjaan Ayahnya sebagai karyawan swasta di salah satu perusahaan temannya. Orang tuanya tidaklah sekaya ia sekarang.

Oleh karenanya, Hermione berharap seseorang akan datang padanya lalu mengisahkan kehidupan Theo ketika merintis kesuksesannya.

Lelaki yang telah berhasil merenggut hatinya.

'

'

Matahari mulai menyembul dari ufuk timur. Menbentangkan cahayanya ke belahan bumi eropa. Walau sinarnya menguarkan aura hangat. Musim dingin tetap membuat suhu di Kota London rendah. Membuat para penghuninya diharuskan mengenakan mantel atau pakaian tebal mereka saat berkeliaran di luar rumah. Tak sampai disitu saja. Di dalam rumah-rumah pun harus segera dinyalakan perapian agar suhu tetap terjaga.

Membuka gorden kamarnya. Hermione meringis sendiri saat hazel mengantuknya memandang salju berjatuhan dari atas langit. Ia segera meraih ponselnya dari saku piyamanya lalu mencari-cari nama seseorang dari kontak teleponnya.

"Ginny, hei."

"Hermione?" Sahut seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"Ya, hei. Kau sudah lihat cuaca di luar?"

"Emh ya, memangnya kenapa?

"Kau tidak berniat membatalkan rencana kita kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sanggah Ginny cepat. "Bagaimana mungkin aku membatalkan acara kita yang satu itu. Apalagi kau kan sedang..." Ginny menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sebab selanjutnya ia sibuk dengan derai tawanya.

Mendengar tawa adik perempuan Ron Weasley itu, Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Ia tahu mengapa Ginny bisa tertawa. Percayalah, sejujurnya tawanya sangat menyebalkan bagi Hermione.

"Baiklah aku tunggu di tempat biasa siang ini. Sampai jumpa."

"Hahaha, aduh-aduh. Tunggu-tunggu!"

Tanpa menghiraukannya lagi Hermione langsung memutuskan panggilan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Dasar Ginny. Kalau saja tahu Ginny akan menertawakannya seperti tadi. Ia tak perlu meneleponnya dan menganggap acara yang menjadi rutinitas ia dan sahabatnya itu tak pernah ada.

Terus terang. Hermione malah menganggap acara itu adalah sebuah beban. Betapa tidak? Ia dan Ginny diwajibkan mengumbar cerita termasuk hal privasi mereka selama satu bulan mereka tidak bertemu. Terkadang itu bekerja untuk menenangkan hatinya kalau hari-hari yang dijalaninya terasa berat dan perlu diobati dengan bercerita. Namun sering kali, itu menyebalkan. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut bagian privasi.

Berharap tidak menceritakan atau menyembunyikannya? Hukumannya lebih berat lagi.

'

'

"Aaaa Hermione! Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu!" Jeritan antusias itu di kumandangkan Ginny ketika pupilnya menangkap Hermione tengah berjalan kearahnya. Ia berlari kecil menuju wanita itu lalu merengkuh tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Ugh, Gin. Orang-orang melihat kita." Protes Hermione sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Biar saja, mereka kan tidak tahu seberapa besar aku merindukanmu." Ginny semakin memperkuat pelukannya. Membuat Hermione kini hanya bisa mendesah pasrah menerima perlakuan sahabatnya itu.

Mereka sedang berada di sebuah cafe dengan nuansa klasik yang kental. Dimana furnitur, pondasi dan dindingnya terbuat dari kayu-kayu berkelas. Cafe ini juga menyediakan sajian minuman yang tak kalah elitnya. Untuk ukuran tempat seperti itu, tak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau harga yang ditawarkannya sangat menguras dompet. Namun tidak terlalu besar untuk takaran penduduk di Kota London.

Mereka, Ginny dan Hermione mengambil posisi duduk di tempat yang disediakan di samping jendela. Ginny yang memilih tempat itu merasa itu adalah tempat terbaik di cafe ini karena letaknya berada di pojokan. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa leluasa berkata apapun tanpa ada orang yang akan memperhatikan.

"Ya ampun, Hermione! Kau tampak sangat cantik dengan potongan rambut barumu itu!" Seru Ginny memuji.

"E-em, benarkah itu?" Hermione bertanya dengan nada tersipu. Jemari lentiknya menyematkan helai rambutnya yang terjuntai jatuh. Minggu lalu, ia memang pergi ke salon untuk merubah gaya rambutnya. Gaya rambut dengan sebutan 'Mid-length cuts' itu kini sukses merubah wajah Hermione seperti wanita muda yang terlihat dewasa.

"Tentu saja! Kau tampak sangat cantik." Ujar Ginny menyakinkan, "Oh, astaga, kau benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta, Mione. Maksudku ayolah, kapan terakhir kali kau mempedulikan penampilanmu itu?" Kelakar Ginny yang kemudian di sambut dengan tawa hangat mereka berdua.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksinya?" Kali ini Ginny menatap Hermione dengan tatapan penasaran. Ia tidak sabar mendengar kisah asmara yang tengah diperjuangkan sahabatnya itu. Ia begitu antusias ketika mendapat kabar bahwa Hermione jatuh hati pada teman semasa sekolahnya dulu. Setelah sekali berpacaran dengan Ron lalu disakiti. Hermione tidak pernah lagi berdekatan dengan seorang pria darimanapun. Wajar kan kalau sekarang ia begitu senang mengetahui sahabatnya kembali menjalin kasih dengan seseorang? Apalagi orang itu adalah Theodore Nott.

Hermione tersenyum miris, ia menjatuhkan pandangannya sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan lesu. "Ia tidak memberi tanggapan apapun, Gin."

"Oh, Mione." Ginny menyentuh tangan Hermione dengan penuh kehangatan. Bermaksud memberi semangat kepada sahabat terbaiknya itu. Sambil tersenyum ia kembali berkata, "Jangan patah semangat dulu, Mione. Aku yakin ia juga pasti menyukaimu."

"Menyukaiku?" Hermione seolah-olah tertohok dengan kata-kata itu. Tentu saja! Jika dilihat-lihat, tak pernah barang sedetik pun Theo terlihat menyukainya. Lelaki itu hanya terlihat segan karena Hermione kerap kali bertindak superior padanya. Namun apakah lelaki itu pernah berpikir kalau Hermione melakukan semua itu karena ia peduli?

Ia rasa tidak.

Mengetahui kenyataan itu. Ulu hati Hermione terasa nyeri walau lelaki itu memang tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun.

"Kau hanya perlu berusaha sedikit lebih keras lagi." Hibur Ginny yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengobati kekalutan Hermione.

"Entahlah, Gin. Kau pun tahu siapa Theo. Orang itu sangat tertutup. Aku tidak bisa mengenalinya secara intim."

"Tidak, Mione! Kau mengenalnya dengan sangat baik. Aku memang tidak mengenalnya. Tapi aku yakin kau sangat tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepala pria itu." Ginny sangat mengebu-gebu. Bahkan dari matanya, terlihat kilatan-kilatan penuh semangat. "Kau harus memiliki sebuah rencana, Mione. Pikirkanlah dari sekarang!"

"Rencana?" Mulut Hermione mendadak membeo.

"Ya! Sebuah rencana yang akan membuatmu menyandang nama Nott dan menjadi orang yang pertama menimang buah hatinya!"

Hermione sontak mencubit lengan Ginny dengan keras. Ia merasa sangat malu mendengar perkataannya. Dan akibat perbuatan Hermione, kini Ginny meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap lengannya.

"Aw, Mione. Ini sakit sekali."

"Itu karena ulahmu sendiri, huh! Kalau aku menyukainya, belum tentu aku mau menikah dengannya kan?"

Ginny terkikik geli dengan kemunafikan sahabatnya itu. Terkadang, Hermione memang terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Tapi Ginny yakin sekali kalau sahabatnya itu benar-benar ingin memadu kisah cintanya dengan ikatan pernikahan.

Hei membicarakan perkara pernikahan juga bukan hal yang aneh kan untuk wanita berusia matang seperti mereka? Malah seharusnya jika Hermione masih menginginkan hubungan pacaran, itu aneh!

"Hahaha, ya terserahlah. Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?"

Hermione hanya mengangkat bahunya. Sejauh ini, ia memang tidak memiliki rencana apapun selain mengawasi pekerjaan bosnya dengan baik. Memangnya apalagi yang harus ia lakukan? Menyatakan cinta secara langsung pada pria itu dengan membawa bunga mawar? Ck, jangan konyol. Biar bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang wanita. Ia hanya dapat menunggu lelaki itu menyatakan cinta padanya atau melamarnya untuk melangsungkan pernikahan.

"Telepon dirinya sekarang!" Seruan Ginny itu seketika membuyarkan lamunan Hermione. Hermione yang baru tersadar. Menaikan sebelah alisnya,

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Hermione heran. Untuk apa ia meneleponnya? Lagipula hari ini hari minggu. Dimana kantor diliburkan selama satu hari penuh. Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kepentingan untuk menelepon Theo.

"Ayolah, Mione. Sepasang kekasih akan menikmati awal musim dingin ini dengan jalan bersama. Tanyakan dimana ia berada sekarang. Ajaklah ia ke tempat yang menurutmu menyenangkan." Usul Ginny yang langsung di tangkap Hermione.

"Tapi bagaimana jika ia menolak?"

"Ia takkan bisa menolakmu, Mione!"

"Ayolah kau membuang-buang waktumu!"

Hermione hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Ginny benar-benar sedang mendesaknya melakukan hal itu. Maka dari tas kecil yang ia letakan di atas meja, ia mengambil ponselnya. Mengutak-atik benda tersebut hingga ia melakukan panggilan pada atasannya.

Tuutt..

Tuut..

"Theo?" Sapa Hermione gugup. Ia menatap Ginny sekilas. Memastikan apakah apa yang ia lakukan ini tidak akan membuat keadaan semakin memburuk. Dan yah, Ginny balas menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan.

...

...

"Kau ada dimana?"

...

"APA?!"

...

"Jangan bergerak! Jika kau melangkahkan kakimu selangkah saja dari tempatmu berdiri sekarang! Maka akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa lagi berjalan esok hari!"

Dengan begitu, Hermione mengakhiri panggilannya lalu beralih menatap Ginny dengan panik.

"Ginny ini gawat!"

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya. Aku harus pergi menemui Theo sekarang!"

Hermione segera merapihkan barang-barangnya. Mengenakan kembali mantel berwarna coklatnya lalu bergegas pergi dari cafe tersebut dengan langkah seribu. Meninggalkan Ginny yang tengah terbengong-bengong dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

**TBC**

* * *

'

'

'

Keep or Delete?


End file.
